1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a technology for a 3DS (3 Dimensional Stacked) memory including a RDL (ReDistribution Layer).
2. Related Art
To increase the integration degree of a semiconductor device, a 3DS semiconductor device has been developed. The 3DS semiconductor device includes a plurality of chips, stacked, in a single package. The stacked chips are also packaged to increase the integration degree of the 3DS semiconductor device. The 3DS semiconductor device includes a plurality of chips. The 3DS semiconductor device identifies each chip using an electrical signal so that a specific chip can be selected.
A plurality of chips configured to construct a general semiconductor device may be obliquely stacked. Each chip may include a separate chip selection pin for receiving a chip selection signal. Each chip may receive two voltages (VDD, VSS) through the chip selection pin. Therefore, one of the chips may be selected according to the voltages (VDD, VSS) received through the chip selection pin.
For example, assuming that a conventional semiconductor device has two chip selection pins, it may be possible to select a maximum of 4 chips. However, the conventional semiconductor device must have a separate chip selection pin as described above, so that it becomes difficult to guarantee the chip area and a limited number of chips must be selected. In addition, the conventional semiconductor device must have a wire for coupling a voltage input terminal to a chip selection pin, so that lines become complicated. Furthermore, respective chips must be obliquely stacked. Packaging becomes complicated and difficulty in such packaging increases when chips must be obliquely stacked.
Recently, 3DS semiconductor devices using TSV (Through Silicon Via) have been developed. The semiconductor devices including a plurality of chips may electrically interconnected the plurality of chips through TSV.
TSV-based semiconductor devices may be formed by stacking the same type of chips or different types of chips. Generally, one semiconductor device may be formed by stacking a plurality of slave chips having the same structure as in at least one master chip. The master chip may have the same type of a slave chip or may be a heterogeneous chip having a different type of a slave chip.
The master chip and a plurality of slave chips may be electrically interconnected through a TSV. The plurality of slave chips may allow a receiver to commonly receive data transmitted from a master chip through a TSV. Signals transmitted from each slave chip through a transceiver may also be commonly received by the master chip through TSV.
For example, if a signal is transmitted through TSV, all the slave chips commonly receive the signal allowing all of the slave chips to operate. Therefore, a method for selecting an actually-operating slave chip is needed if a signal is transmitted through TSV, all the slave chips commonly receive the signal allowing all of the slave chips to operate. A slave chip to be operated is discriminated. Thus, although all the slave chips commonly receive a signal from the master chip, only a slave chip to be actually operated can operate upon receiving the signal.
However, if RDL (ReDistribution Layer)-based memories are stacked for IO (Input/Output) extension, a redistribution layer (RDL) used as a rearrangement layer may collide, overlap, or intersect with a TSV line for the IO extension.